Second Chances
by Aunt Bran
Summary: A Billy and Sue love story. They're both lonely, and they've known each other all their lives. A chance meeting sparks a physical attraction they never expected. Meanwhile, Sue's daughter is dating Billy's son. Should be interesting. I'm rating it M - just in case. (to be continued in a new story: True Romances)
1. Chapter 1

Billy steered his wheelchair expertly to the back door and pulled it open. "Sue! What a nice surprise!" His smile was wide and sincere.

Sue held up her oven-mitt clad hands, a warm casserole between them. "Jacob tells me you like macaroni and cheese, so I made an extra casserole. I'm sure he'll give you a hand with eating it." She smiled and walked past him, setting it on the stove. "I'd let it cool a bit before you put it in the fridge."

Billy laughed. "I actually don't think it'll last that long, Sue. That was really nice of you. Can I get you something? A cup of tea maybe?"

Sue smiled and nodded. "That sounds good. As long as I'm not keeping you from something. I don't usually just pop in like this."

Billy put the kettle on the stove and spun his chair around to face her. "I have to admit I don't get a lot of pretty ladies popping in - it's kind of a treat. And no, I just finished cleaning the bathroom so I deserve a break." His eyes crinkled merrily when he grinned, and Sue could feel her face flushing. "Sorry - I didn't mean to make you blush," he laughed and her color deepened.

"You'd think I was a paleface, wouldn't you?" She chuckled. "I always have blushed easily. But thanks for the compliment anyway." She was trying not to stare, but she studied his face as he pulled down two mugs and made their tea. He might not be considered classically handsome, but he had a rugged appeal and he obviously kept himself in shape. His upper body, arms, and shoulders were straining in all the right places against the fabric of his tee shirt. She quickly looked away, willing herself not to blush again.

Billy's eyes twinkled as he handed her the steaming cup. He couldn't know what she was thinking - right? They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Sue broke the silence. "Is there anything I can do for you while I'm here? Dishes, laundry…" She let the sentence trail off, hoping she wasn't being too bold. After all, they'd known each other all their lives - and Sarah had been Sue's best friend.

He shook his head, looking mildly amused. "I'm pretty self-sufficient, Sue. I do most of the housework and all the cooking for Jake and myself. Of course, I'm not all that good at the cooking part." He grinned.

Sighing deeply, Sue sipped her tea. "I'm sorry. It's always a little awkward to speak to someone in a wheelchair, not knowing what they can and can't do."

Billy smiled and nodded. "That's very true, and very perceptive. What I hate most is when people assume I can't talk or understand them. Just because I'm in a wheelchair they assume there's something wrong with my brain. Actually, walking is pretty much the only thing I can't do. My doctor tells me there's a new drug that shows promise against diabetic neuropathy. I try not to get my hopes up, but it sure would be nice to get out of this chair."

"Well, you must do some serious range of motion exercises to keep yourself in such good shape," Sue observed. "Sorry - my inner nurse is fascinated. I don't mean to pry." Oh my god, she was blushing again.

This time Billy laughed aloud. "Sue Clearwater, I think you need to stop by more often for tea and conversation - so you don't blush at everything I say!" He reached out and touched her hand.

Sue nodded, smiling shyly. What the hell was wrong with her? She was never shy! "Sounds like a plan, Billy. I'd like that." She sipped her tea.

Jacob brought the clean casserole dish back the next day. "My dad asked me to thank you, Sue. It was delicious - we scarfed it down last night."

Sue took the dish from him and set it on the counter. "You're very welcome, Jake. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a nice visit with your dad."

He looked thoughtful. "Funny - those are the exact words he used." He looked down at her from his lofty height. "And he was right about the blushing too!" He laughed and scooted out the door as she swatted him with her dish towel.

The following Saturday, Sue had just finished the last load of laundry. She stacked the clean towels in the linen closet and put her laundry basket back on top of the dryer just as the phone rang. Hurrying into the kitchen, she answered it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sue. It's Billy Black." As if she wouldn't recognize the deep, sexy story teller's voice. Whoa - sexy? Where did that come from?

"Oh. Billy. Well hi. What's up?" He could hear the smile in her voice. Thank God he couldn't see the bright red blush creeping up her face.

"I've got a proposition for you. We enjoyed your casserole so much the other day, I'd like to return the favor - invite you over for dinner and I'll do the cooking. I'm not the world's greatest cook, but you can tell by the size of my son that I'm not too terrible." He chuckled softly. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Sue sank into a kitchen chair. "Well, yes, as a matter of fact I am. What time, Billy?"

"How about seven? Maybe you could come over about 6:30 and I'll plan dinner for seven if that's not too late."

"No, that sounds perfect. Can I bring dessert?"

There was a moment of silence from the other end of the line, and then a deep chuckle. "I'd be a fool to say no to that. I know your reputation as the best cook on the rez."

"Apple pie sound okay? I can make it sugar free."

"Mmmm...I'll look forward to that. See you then." He hung up the phone with a grin.

Jacob looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I couldn't help overhearing. You having company tomorrow?"

Billy sounded a bit defensive. "It's just Mrs. Clearwater - coming over for dinner. I figured I owed her one. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob laughed. "Sure, old man. I'd just love to crash your date! As a matter of fact, I have plans for dinner tomorrow - so it looks like you'll have to entertain the Widow Clearwater all alone. Just be sure you don't hurt yourself." He shook his head, chuckling softly, as he escaped to the living room and switched on the TV. After a beat he called back over his shoulder, "And, by the way, you may have met my date. Her name is Leah." He grinned, returning his attention to the screen. Small world indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue found Billy on the porch when she arrived, and she noticed a handsome acoustic guitar leaning against the railing. "Hey, Billy," she greeted him. "Is that yours?"

He followed her gaze. "Oh. Yeah. I'm no expert, but I dabble," he grinned. "I thought we'd cook steaks on the grill if that's okay with you. I have sweet potatoes in the oven."

"Mmm...sounds great." She set the pie on the kitchen table and came back out, letting the screen door bang behind her. "But about that guitar…" She wasn't going to let it go that easily. "Would you play something for me?"

His grin was infectious. She'd never noticed that before. "Sure," he answered, picking up the guitar and positioning it on his lap. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything at all," she smiled, settling onto the porch swing. "Surprise me."

He did. He proceeded to play a flawless rendition of Malaguena. His fingers flew on the strings as he expertly fingered the frets. Sue made a conscious effort to close her mouth before applauding. "Wow. That was amazing!"

He grinned and set the guitar back down, leaning it carefully against the railing. "Thanks. I play that one whenever I want to show off for a good looking lady."

Sue laughed, this time without blushing. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Billy Black. But I am impressed. Now let's see if your cooking skills match up."

"Ahhh, a tough critic. We'll see," he replied with a smile. "I'll get the fire started if you'll get the steaks out of the fridge and bring them out."

The steaks were perfect, as it turned out. So were the potatoes and the pie. The dishes sat on the table as they talked and laughed for hours. Billy looked up in surprise when Jacob walked in a little after ten. He took in the messy table and the two startled people with a mischievous grin.

"Late dinner, Dad? And hey Sue," he smirked. "I just dropped Leah off at home. She has patrol tonight. Looks like dinner was a success," he grinned. "Got any plans for that leftover pie?"

Billy and Sue both glanced at the clock, surprised at the time. She jumped up, gathering plates. "Just leave that, Sue. I'm sure Jake will help me clean up after his snack."

She continued to clear the table. "No, I insist, Billy. I helped make the mess - and I'm not exactly company!" She placed the dishes in the dishpan and turned on the taps, squirting soap in.

Jacob shook his head. "I know when I'm not wanted. Good night, you two. Try to keep it down, okay?" He headed down the hall with the pie plate and a fork, chuckling softly.

Sue shut off the water and turned to Billy. "I never meant to keep you up so late," she said. "I had no idea it was after ten."

"Neither did I," Billy agreed, grabbing a dish towel and wheeling over to the sink. "And I can't remember having such a pleasant evening. So please don't apologize." They continued with the cleanup in companionable silence, and the kitchen was set to rights in short order. Sue picked up her purse and car keys. "Thanks, Billy, I really enjoyed tonight."

"Me too, Sue. Let's do it again, real soon."

"Okay, but next time it's at my place," she agreed with a smile. Jacob had built a ramp years ago for Billy's wheelchair. He had been a good friend of Harry's.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Billy promised, wheeling out on the porch with her.

"What on earth will we talk about?" Sue asked, still smiling. "I think we pretty much covered everything but world peace tonight."

Billy nodded. "Then world peace it is." He blew her a kiss as she climbed into her car.

Each of them lay awake for a long time that night, following similar thought processes. Where is this headed? Does he (she) feel the same magnetism, or is it just me? Is it even a good idea? They both decided to wait and see, and they fell asleep with very similar smiles on their faces.

"Hey Mom." Leah poured herself a cup of coffee and shuffled to the table in her pajamas and a ratty old bathrobe. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What's going on?"

Sue sipped her coffee. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Leah. I'm just having my second cup of coffee and contemplating...world peace."

Leah snickered and grabbed a warm blueberry muffin from the plate on the table. As she buttered it, she studied her mother. "So. You and Billy? I'm thinking maybe you're contemplating Billy Black. Jake told me about yesterday."

Sue feigned confusion, but she wasn't fooling anyone. "Told you what? Just two neighbors having dinner together. I'm sure there was nothing to tell, honey."

"Mom. It's me. You like him, don't you?" Leah's grin was almost gleeful.

"Come on, Leah. Let's not blow this out of proportion, okay?" Sue finished her coffee and took her cup to the sink.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much. Mom?" Leah looked thoughtful. "It's okay, you know. Dad's been gone a long time. And Billy's a nice guy. It's none of my business, but I just want you to know...it's cool with me. I have no problem with dating my step-brother." She chuckled and took a bite.

Sue turned her back to the sink and leaned back on her hands. *Whoa - let's slow it down a bit! It was just dinner." She looked thoughtful. "But seriously...I never paid much attention to him before. He was just Billy, you know?" She shrugged. "Did you know he plays the guitar?"

Leah smiled. "No, I didn't. Is he any good?"

"Amazingly so," Sue said, avoiding Leah's eyes. "And he's...well, do you think he's handsome? Not that it matters…"

Leah laughed. "Not that it matters, but yeah. He is, and he looks every inch the chief of our people. I always loved his voice when he tells the stories. The legends, you know. And he's got a pretty good body for an old guy" She grinned. "This is bound to get interesting," she murmured into her coffee mug.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob walked in from patrol, barefoot and shirtless. "Dad?" He found Billy in his bedroom doorway, doing chin-ups with a bar Jacob had installed for him. "Take it easy, old man. You sure you're not overdoing it?"

Billy paused, settling back into his chair, wiping his face with his discarded tee shirt. "Don't you worry about me, Jacob. I do this every day. You just never paid any attention before. You worry about your physique and I'll worry about mine."

"Hmph. I suspect you're no longer the only one," Jacob scoffed. "I saw the way Sue was looking at you on Sunday. Sort of the same way you were eyeing that juicy steak."

Billy laughed heartily. "You think?" He turned serious. "I don't know, Jake. I really like Sue - and I'd like to think there's a spark between us. But I'm not sure it would be fair to her." He looked down at the wheelchair.

"Hey. That's never been a handicap to you, Dad, so don't start thinking that way now. You and I both know that you can do anything you set your mind to - except for walking. Don't make me point out that you're a mostly normal middle aged man - it might make me gag." He grinned at his father. "Besides, she doesn't seem to mind that you're old and ugly - and there's nothing you can do about that."

Billy's voice was just a little strained as he resumed his pull-ups on the bar. "Glad I have you to keep me grounded, son. How's it going with Leah?"

Jake was scrounging in the fridge, and he found some hard boiled eggs. "It's good, Dad. I mean, she's been there all along - and we were pals, ya know? But yeah, we're good together. We're taking it slow, but I feel good about...us."

It didn't escape either of them that the same could be said of Billy and Sue. Billy waited until Jake went to shower, then he called Sue. She let it ring twice so she wouldn't appear too anxious. "Hi, Sue. Do you have it figured out yet?"

Sue frowned, leaning against the kitchen wall. "Do I have what figured out?" There was a smile in her voice.

"World peace. The world is waiting." He laughed, a low, throaty sound that did strange things to her insides. Calm down, Susan - you're not sixteen, she chided herself.

"Well, no, not exactly," she laughed, "but I do have Tiffany Call's lasagna recipe. I believe it's the next best thing."

"Mmmm...have you been talking to my son? That's my favorite meal."

"Nope. Just a good guess. And it's my favorite too. When would you like to sample it?"

"How soon can you have it ready? I can be there in ten minutes," he joked.

"Whoa - lasagna is a work of art! Takes hours and hours to prepare. But don't let that stop you if you're inclined to stop over. There's always coffee and blueberry muffins."

Billy chuckled softly. "I'm not much for talking on the phone, so if you're sure it's okay - that sounds great. We can make plans in person for that lasagna. I wouldn't want to be responsible for keeping you from your housework."

"Oh, it's more than okay. I'll put a fresh pot of coffee on. See you soon."

Billy appeared at the back door eight minutes later. Sue laughed as she opened the door for him. "That was quick!"

He grinned. "You said the magic words. Blueberry muffins." He rolled into the kitchen and over to the space where a chair was missing from the table. Sue had dragged it over to the wall so it wouldn't be awkward. She set a cup of steaming coffee in front of him.

"What's this?" Seth walked in the back door, and he didn't look happy.

"Don't be rude, honey. You know Billy." Sue frowned at her son. "Are you hungry, Seth?"

He nodded glumly at Billy and continued on through the kitchen. "No thanks. I'm going to my room."

Sue looked uncomfortable. "Sorry about that, Billy. I don't know what gets into him. He's a little moody, but hey - what teenager isn't?"

Billy looked thoughtful and shook his head. "He's not wrong, Sue. He sees you sitting here in your cozy kitchen with a cripple, and of course he's concerned."

Sue blinked back tears that suddenly threatened to spill over. "That's not fair, Billy. Do you really think that's what I see when I look at you?"

"No. You're a kind, compassionate woman, Sue. But that doesn't change the facts. There's no reason to think I'll ever get out of this chair, and it must look like I'm trying to find a cheap nurse."

Sue sat next to him and took his hand in hers. It was a strong hand, callused and tanned. "That's our business - yours and mine. And I don't think you're looking for a nurse. I think we're two lonely people who enjoy each other's company. I'm going out on a limb and saying I think it's likely we may become something more than that some day. But that's for you and me to decide - not our children." She paused to take a breath and he leaned over and kissed her. Just a gentle peck on the lips. She smiled, surprised, and they both heard the front door slam.

Sue laid her head on his shoulder. "He'll come around, Billy. He's been very protective of me since his father died. But that's no excuse for him being rude to you. I'll talk to him."


	4. Chapter 4

"We'll be back on Monday. Just make sure the house is still standing, okay?" Sue was clearing the breakfast dishes. She knew her kids wouldn't take advantage of having the house to themselves - no wild parties or orgies. And at 18 and 22, they were certainly old enough to be left alone while she and Billy attended a powwow in Oklahoma for the weekend.

"Go ahead, Mom. I'm sure Billy's sitting on the porch waiting for you. I'll get the dishes - go! And have fun!" She kissed her mother on the gave her a gentle nudge toward the door. Seth picked up Sue's single suitcase and carried it outside, holding the door for her. He didn't look overjoyed, but over the past few months he had come to terms with her and Billy. Sort of.

They arrived in time for a late dinner in the hotel restaurant. By ten, most of the patrons were seated at the bar so they had their choice of tables. They chose one in the corner and sat side by side, talking softly and studiously ignoring the elephant in the room. They had been dating for four months, and they had progressed as far as kissing and petting, but this was the first time they would be spending the night together.

Billy paid the check, and the time had come. They rode up in the elevator in silence, and they traversed the hallways soundlessly on the plush carpeting. After Sue turned and locked the door, Billy beckoned her to sit on his lap. He touched her face gently and kissed her. "Mmmm...coffee flavored kisses. My favorite kind." She leaned her face against his chest and, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt, slid her hand inside, enjoying his warmth.

Billy tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply, tasting her with his tongue. He murmured softly, "We really don't know what to expect, do we?" He smiled. "No pressure, Sue. You're a beautiful, desirable woman - and there's no hiding the fact that I want you."

She shifted her position on his lap and smiled. "Are you telling me that's not a gun in your pocket?" They laughed together, and Sue surprised them both by slipping her hand down the front of his pants. He gasped and kissed her again, his warm hands sliding under her sweater and beginning to explore her body. Sue's heart was beating faster, and she breathed into his ear, "I want you too, Billy. How do we do this?"

He nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable while I undress and get myself into bed? If you're not back in five minutes I'll start without you."

She chuckled and slid off his lap, grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later, she was clad in a simple oversized tee shirt and he was in the middle of the king size bed, a sheet covering the lower half of his body. She slid in beside him, pulling the sheet up over both of them. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, and her arms looped around his neck.

"I want this moment to last forever, Sue," he murmured against her neck. They continued to kiss and fondle, touching and tasting, until Sue moaned "I need you, Billy - should I…?" He nodded and she threw the covers back, moving to straddle his hips. He nearly lost it when she gripped him firmly to guide him to herself, and they both sighed deeply as she settled onto him, pushing him deep inside her. His big hands settled on her hips, guiding her as she started to move slowly and encouraging her as she picked up speed. His hips bucked in perfect rhythm with her movements, and they climaxed in unison.

Sue's head lay on Billy's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her as they waited for their breathing to slow, their hearts to return to normal rhythm. She kissed his ear and murmured, "That was wonderful. I had no idea…"

He chuckled softly, kissing the side of her face. "I didn't either. Looks like we make a pretty good team." They drifted into deep, contented sleep, each warmed and comforted by the other, and woke with the sun shining in the window. They made love again, this time spooned together on their sides, and then Sue turned and snuggled into his chest while they caught their breath.

"Billy?"

He brushed her hair back gently and answered softly, "What is it, Sue?"

"I never want to sleep alone again. Does that make me a wanton woman?" He could feel her smile against his chest.

She felt his laugh rumble deep in his chest. "I certainly hope so," he replied unhelpfully. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Sue froze. Neither one of them had used the "L" word. "No. I don't believe you have. But I'm very glad to hear it. I love you too, Billy." She looked into his eyes, then kissed him gently. "We're not new at this, and we're not kids. I don't particularly care what anybody else thinks about our relationship. I haven't been this happy and...well, contented, in many years." She sighed and hugged him tightly.

Billy continued playing with her hair. "I hate to bring this up, my love, but we need to get a move on if we're going to make that powwow today. And I, for one, need some breakfast - I'm starving!"

Sue groaned and rolled over, fumbling on the nightstand for his glucose meter. "Okay, give me a finger and let's check your blood sugar - then we'll get showered and dressed. If we must," she added with a smile.

The rest of the weekend flew by. They enjoyed the camaraderie of other chiefs and chieftains, as well as representatives from tribal councils all over the country. Their days were spent in crowded meeting rooms, sometimes together, sometimes apart, but ah! the nights! Nights were spent making love and discovering new ways to please one another. Monday morning dawned way too soon.

Their room was handicapped accessible, so Billy was taking a shower while Sue finished their packing. Billy emerged from the bathroom in his chair, fully dressed, his hair neatly combed but still wet. "Stop right there," ordered Sue. She picked up the hair dryer from the counter and ran her fingers through his long black hair until it was dry. "Do you want me to braid it?" she asked, kissing his neck.

He smiled. "Sure. Any excuse to keep your hands on me," he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

They sat side by side on the plane ride home, holding hands. Sue leaned her head on his shoulder and dozed for a while. Her dreams were interrupted by his voice softly calling her name. "Sue? Are you awake?"

"Mmm hmmm," she answered, turning to look at him. "What's up?"

"I've been trying to imagine living without you, and it just won't work. Marry me?"

Sue blinked. "M..marry?"

Billy smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's an easy decision for me, but I know you…"

"Yes," she interrupted him.

Now it was his turn to look startled. "Yes?"

She smiled and kissed him, speaking louder. "Yes. I absolutely cannot wait to be your wife." The applause started in the row behind them and spread through the plane as the passengers whispered the news...

"_Who? Oh, that Native American couple up there."_

"_The nice lady who played with my baby while we waited to board."_

"_Those two (pointing)."_

"_The good looking gentleman who boarded in a wheelchair."_

"_Congratulations!"_

Sue retrieved her car from long-term parking and stowed Billy's chair in the trunk. She started the car, then took his hand across the front seat. "We'd better be prepared. People are going to think we're nuts. Or that I'm pregnant." She giggled. "I just want you to know that I don't care what anybody thinks. I love you and I've known you all my life, so let them talk."

He leaned over and kissed her. "And I want to be doing this for the rest of my life," he concluded with a smile.

They caught Leah and Jake at Sue's. They were cuddled up, watching TV, when Billy and Sue came in through the kitchen. Sue had her hand on Billy's shoulder, and they both had big smiles. Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Somebody win the lottery?"

Billy grinned. "In a sense - only better. I took a chance in Oklahoma and won me a bride!"

There was absolutely silence for a couple of seconds, and then both Leah and Jake jumped up. "Mom! Please tell me you're not pregnant!" Leah laughed and hugged her mother, then waited her turn to hug Billy.

Jake wrapped his arms around his father, then kissed Sue on the cheek. "Congratulations, you two! Must have been a great weekend!"

"That it was," Billy chuckled with a sidelong glance at Sue. She blushed, as if on cue. "And I apologize in advance for making it so you'll be dating your stepsister, Jacob." Sue made a face, but Leah and Jake laughed.

Seth stepped in the front door, looking uncomfortable with all the hilarity. "What's happening, Mom?"

Leah jumped in, determined not to let Seth spoil the moment. "Looks like Billy will be taking Mom off our hands," she explained, smiling. "They're getting married."

Seth took a moment to let that sink in. He glared at Billy. "You're not my father," he hissed.

"Seth!" Sue was shocked.

Billy shook his head. "I get it, Seth. And believe me, I'd never try to take your dad's place. He was a good man and a good friend. But I love your mom, and I feel like the luckiest man on the planet. So please try and be happy for us, okay? For her sake."

Seth gave a tight nod and walked past them, darting up the stairs. Sue slipped an arm around Billy's shoulders and spoke to the other two. :"We know it's sudden, and not everybody will understand. We're prepared for that - outside of family. I want to thank both of you for being happy for us."

Billy took her hand and kissed it. "It's the right thing for us. We're sure of that. And I just can't imagine the rest of my life without this woman beside me." He smiled up at Sue, and they could see the adoration in his eyes.

Leah hugged her mother again. "I'll talk to Seth, Mom. I know he'll come around. He loves you, and I know he wants you to be happy. It's just hard for him...and kind of sudden." She grinned.

"He'll just have to get used to it, Leah. We plan to spend a lot of time together, starting now. And the wedding won't be anything big. But it will be soon." A look passed between Billy and Jacob, but the women missed it completely.

"I should go home and unpack, check my mail...will I see you later, Sue?"

Sue nodded. "I'll do the same, and I'll come over and scare us up some dinner later. Leah and Jake, you're welcome to join us."

Jacob looked at Leah and nodded. "Thanks. Come on, Dad. I'll take you home. I was headed out anyway - have to patrol in about an hour." Jacob kissed Leah lightly and headed for the door.

When they were alone in Jake's truck, Billy looked at his father. "How much time do you think we need?"

Jacob looked thoughtful. "The doc mentioned six weeks. Do you think you can hold her off till May?"

Billy nodded. "Not a problem. I'll suggest a May wedding and use Sue's flowers as a reason. You know what a gardener that woman is! I have an appointment for tomorrow, but I can go alone if you're busy."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I have some questions for the doctor, Dad." A grin spread slowly across his face. "I have to make sure you're not too old and feeble for sex."

Billy laughed. "I think you're a day late and a dollar short, my boy!"


	6. Chapter 6 (Conclusion)

Billy and Sue were side by side at the kitchen sink doing dishes. He washed and she dried. "I guess I should go home tonight and try talking to Seth," Sue said with a sigh. "I'll miss you."

"Isn't it amazing," he replied, "how quickly we got out of the habit of sleeping alone? I guess I can handle it tonight, but probably not two nights in a row. Will you stay with me tomorrow?"

She smiled and kissed the end of his nose. "Of course. I don't think Jacob will object. And we have so much to talk about. Plans to make. Kissing to do."

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment at two," he stated casually. She looked at him and he added quickly, "Just routine. I should be home by four. It's my turn to cook - maybe we'll order pizza just in case I'm running late."

"Sounds good," she agreed readily, handing him the dish towel to dry his hands. "Do you think we can take some time to cuddle before I go tonight?"

Billy looked up at the clock. "Well, I suppose if we make it quick." He winked and pulled her onto his lap. "I could haul my carcass onto the couch if you'd be more comfortable," he offered.

Sue shook her head. "I'm fine here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "You know," she murmured, playing with one of his braids, "if word got out what a good kisser you are, I'd have a lot of competition. Thank goodness you're so modest."

He chuckled, a soothing sound she'd come to love. "We'll just keep it our secret, okay?"

They kissed and touched for a little while until she pulled away regretfully. "I'd better go now, or I'll change my mind. I love you, Billy Black. And I'll see you tomorrow, but I'll dream about you tonight."

He groaned softly. "If I sleep," he replied softly, "I'll be dreaming of you. And our wedding. I didn't dream that, right?"

She shook her head and stood, straightening her clothes. "Nope. Soon we'll have no more good-byes." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Sweet dreams. Call me when you get home, okay?"

"You bet. Good luck with Seth. Call if you...well, even if you just want to talk. Or if you need anything." He followed her outside and sat on the porch, watching her walk to her car.

Seth's light was on, but his door was closed. Sue tapped softly on the door. "Come on in, Mom," he invited.

He was leaning back in his desk chair, watching the fish in his large aquarium. Sue walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "You okay, honey?"

He nodded. "Sure, Mom. Sorry about before. It's just...I feel like everybody's forgetting about Dad," he added lamely.

Sue sat on the edge of his twin bed, and he turned to face her. "We'd never do that, Seth. You know how much I loved your dad. And Billy loved him too. Remember all the time they spent together, usually with you and Jake, hunting and fishing?" She smiled. "Those memories are precious to all of us."

Seth sighed. "I know that, Mom. And of course I want you to be happy. I think Dad would too. I'm just not sure he'd approve of you and Billy…" His voice trailed off.

"We'll never know that, honey. But Billy makes me happy, for the first time in a very long time. And you know in your heart that he's a good man. You've seen me go on a few dates these past years." She smiled wryly. "Mostly disastrous. I always felt like I was cheating on Harry. But it's different with Billy."

"Okay, he's a good guy. But what about the wheelchair?" he asked, his smile fading.

"What about it? It's a fact of his life, Seth. He doesn't let it ruin his life or stop him from doing what he wants to do. After all these years, he's used to it. And I barely notice it. It's just not an issue."

"Okay, Mom. I'm gonna try to be more supportive. It's just not easy, you know?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "I get that, son. And I appreciate that you'll try. But just remember that you and Billy are the two most important men in my life now, and I need you to get along."

The wedding day dawned cool and clear. Sue walked around the house singing, putting the finishing touches on the food and the small three-tier wedding cake. Leah came down in her robe and was on her second cup of coffee before her eyes opened fully.

"Nervous, Mom?" She smiled at her mother, so young and full of life.

"Not at all. I just can't wait to be Mrs. Billy Black." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Won't it be funny if you and Jake get married some day. You guys certainly seem to be getting serious."

Leah smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he pops the question once this wedding stuff is all done. It took us a long time to figure out we belong together." She dunked a cookie in her coffee and munched thoughtfully. "It'll be strange, you living someplace else. I'm glad it's close."

"Me too, honey." Sue hugged Leah, then continued, "Well, I guess it's time for me to get dressed. Don't want to keep my groom waiting!" Sue went upstairs and slipped into her dress, a simple floor length pale blue satin gown. Leah's dress was similar but knee length. She wore little makeup, and Leah helped style her hair in a simple twist. Her earrings were a gift from Billy, sparkling sapphire and diamond drops.

"Come on, Leah - let's go! They're liable to start without us!" Sue laughed, remembering Billy's comment that first night they spent together. She whistled as Leah came down the stairs, knowing that the white high heeled pumps would likely come off before a trek across the sand to the beach where the wedding ceremony was being performed. As a matter of fact, they would probably both be barefoot for the ceremony. They piled into Sue's car with Seth at the wheel, looking handsome in a white button-down shirt open at the neck and black dress pants.

The groom was already there, and Sue's breath caught in her throat when she saw Billy, so handsome in his white shirt, black pants, and grey jacket. The shirt was open at the neck and his hair was flowing loosely down his back. She stopped when she saw the guitar leaning against his chair.

With a backdrop of sun-dappled waves, Billy picked up the guitar and began to play as Leah walked toward him, Sue following close behind. Leah stepped aside to stand beside Jake, and Billy began to sing the Hawaiian Wedding Song while accompanying himself on the guitar. His voice was strong and sure, and Sue felt the tears brimming in her eyes. She stared at this man she loved so deeply, and she knew without a doubt this was completely right.

As the last notes drifted away on the waves, Jacob walked over and stood next to Billy's chair and helped him to stand. With a hand clamped on his son's arm, Billy walked the few steps to Sue, who was now crying silently. The ceremony was short, and Jacob retrieved the wheelchair as soon as the vows were spoken and the couple had kissed. The cherished pictures that Seth had snapped would show the bride and groom standing together.

"How...what...Billy! How did you do that?" Sue whispered to him at the first opportunity.

Billy laughed softly. "I've been taking part in a drug trial, but I wanted to surprise you. I've been going to physical therapy twice a week and practicing for today. Surprise!" He kissed her hand.

Sue leaned down and kissed him softly, to the delight of the crowd behind them. She placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, for his ears only, "I have a surprise for you too."


End file.
